L'Enfant et le Tueur
by roar-ya
Summary: "Tu as l'air de porter le monde entier sur tes épaules." Kid, il portait surtout la misère comme une seconde peau.


**Disclaimer** : _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Cet one-shot prend ses racines le terreaux de deux autres de mes écrits : deux textes du recueil _Meanings_ , que vous pouvez lire avant, comme après - ou pas du tout. (Un peu d'auto-promotion, ça ne fait jamais de mal, pas vrai ?) Pour plus de précision, il s'agit des deux ficlets _Rouge à lèvres_ et _Masque_.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

 **L'ENFANT ET LE TUEUR**

* * *

Kid balança rageusement son pied contre un caillou, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin. Il ravala un grognement au fond de sa gorge. Il tentait de se focaliser sur tout et n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il oubliait son estomac se tordre sous la faim.

Sans le sou, sans parents, sans logis, Kid errait dans les rues de sa petite ville natale, les mains dans les poches. Et dire que ça ne faisait que deux semaines…

Deux semaines de solitude.

Deux semaines glacées.

Deux semaines pauvres.

Deux semaines de tourments.

Il s'en souvenait encore de la cause. C'était simple, après tout cette cause-là le dévisageait lorsqu'il se tourna vers la vitre crasseuse d'une échoppe. C'était son reflet. C'était _lui_.

* * *

 _Ne regarde pas_ , lui avait-elle soufflé. _Ne me regarde pas_ , avait-elle répété alors que deux marines sans visage l'empoignaient. Ils l'éloignèrent de lui. De son enfant. De son fils aux boucles flamboyantes et aux yeux océaniques qu'une tempête nommée échafaud ne tarderait pas à voiler d'eau.

 _Ne me regarde pas_ , Kid, lui répétait-elle encore et encore alors qu'on la traînait sur le sol caillouteux.

Le coeur d'Eustass Kid se serrait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression de s'étouffer de l'intérieur. De s'étouffer lui-même pour faire disparaître la douleur lancinante qui sciait ses tripes. L'impression qu'un nuage cotonneux l'enveloppait le rendait fébrile et chancelant. _Faible._

Ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol dans un _thud_ sonore, résonnant jusqu'aux oreilles d'une mère que l'on arrachait à son enfant. D'un enfant que l'on arrachait à sa mère.

Les passants ? Ils ne jetaient pas un seul regard à la scène se déroulant sous leur nez. Au mieux, ils feignaient l'indifférence. Au pire, ils s'en foutaient. Les putes dans le genre de Madame Eustass, la marine en coffrait tous les jours, dans le coin.

Et tant pis pour Madame Eustass, autrefois belle. Sa tignasse auburn fut fanée par les doigts des ivrognes. Mais elle resplendissait toujours autant aux yeux d'un gamin qui ne comprenait qu'à peine à quel point le monde était crade. À quel point le monde entier haïssait les putes, mais ne se gênaient pas pour les besogner au coin d'une allée. Ils haïssaient encore plus celles qui demandaient moins de berries qu'il n'en fallait pour s'acheter une chope de bière, comme Madame Eustass.

Les soirées de sa maman, elles étaient remplies. Et elle était remplie, elle aussi.

Parfois, Kid assistait aux séances. Du haut de ses six ans, il connaissait déjà toutes les fragrances et les nuances des hommes aux hormones en ébullition. Il n'y avait jamais participé – et lorsque quelques tordus proposaient d'effleurer sa peau enfantine (douce, si douce…), sa mère acceptait d'écarter les cuisses gratuitement. Dans ces cas-là, sa maman pleurait. Parce qu'ils ne mangeraient rien, ce soir. Dans ces cas-là, ses lèvres teintées de rouge luisaient à la lueur des bougies parsemées dans leur bicoque déglinguée.

Il n'y avait qu'une pièce. Et sa maman ne quittait pas des yeux son fils, lui offrant sourires et mots doux pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Kid lui donnait la force de continuer. La force de se laisser malmener par les ivrognes du coin en manque d'humidité. Pourtant, ses cuisses restaient toujours glacées, arides. Désertiques.

Une question hantait son fils, cependant. l'un de ces pochtrons était-il son père ? Il détailla les traits des habitués, cherchant des similitudes avec les siens. Aucun d'eux n'avait son nez de requin ni même ses yeux perçants ou sa tignasse rougeâtre. Ses cheveux, ils détonnaient.

Plus rouges que ceux de sa mère, plus roux qu'il ne l'était possible de l'être sur cette foutue île perdue au fin fond de South Blue.¨

Kid se rappelait de ce que sa maman lui chuchotait à l'oreille pour l'aider à s'endormir, après le service. Il rampait jusqu'à son lit poisseux de foutre et humide de sang. Il se calait contre sa poitrine nue et elle caressait son visage du bout des doigts. Elle était aussi douce et aussi aimante que n'importe quelle mère, Madame Eustass. Elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour lui offrir une éducation correcte, des jouets et de bons repas chauds, mais elle l'aimait. Ça suffisait. Elle souriait toujours, sa maman. Et elle lui répétait qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Elle lui murmurerait que rien ne parviendrait à les séparer. Pas même l'adversité et la précarité. Kid n'aurait jamais cru, à cet instant-là, qu'elle mentait… Sa maman lui avait pourtant juré que rien ni personne ne lui arracherait son précieux fils unique ! Que personne ne ferait souffrir son petit garçon à la tignasse si flamboyante, si fort… si fort, du haut de ses six ans.

Comment ne pouvait-il pas l'être, alors qu'il était né dans le sang ?

Peut-être était-ce la raison de l'étrange colorie de ses cheveux. Le sang avait pénétré la fibre assez profondément pour s'y encrer éternellement.

Dans un monde aussi violent que le leur, cette supposition se transformait en vérité.

Sa maman, elle lui murmurait souvent que son père était un grand pirate qu'elle n'avait croisé qu'une fois. Un Empereur engoncé dans des bermudas aux imprimés ridicules. Elle lui chuchotait à quel point il était costaud, à quel point il transpirait la prestance et la puissance. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, d'après elle, tellement… Kid tenait sa tignasse aux mèches rousses folles de lui. Mais pas que il tenait également de lui sa bouche, ses yeux et son tempérament enflammé.

Elle ne l'avait croisé qu'une fois, mais croyait si fort à la maigre possibilité qu'il s'agissait du père de son rejeton qu'elle la considérait comme une vérité.

Le géniteur d'Eustass Kid, ce n'était pas un démon. La marine se fourvoyait. C'était avant tout un homme, même s'il était au-dessus de la moyenne. Un homme avec des besoins que sa mère avait su combler, le temps d'une fugace soirée. Le fait que d'autres ivrognes, d'autres membres de son équipage lui étaient passés dessus la même nuit ne vinrent même pas effleurer son esprit. Ni déranger sa certitude qu' _il était le père_ de son enfant.

Kid se surprenait parfois à répéter son nom jusqu'à n'entendre plus que ça. C'était sa devise, son mantra, sa force.

Parce qu'il crevait d'envie de lui ressembler. Et d'être aussi puissant que lui, un jour, afin de protéger sa maman.

Mais pourquoi ne la protégeait-il pas, lui ? Elle lui avait fait le don d'un fils.

Un fils merveilleux, d'après elle. Un fils qui gouvernera le monde. Qui deviendra le Roi des Pirates pour rendre fier son père et peut-être, le faire revenir à leurs côtés. Madame Eustass disait à son fils que contrairement à ses autres clients, il avait été tendre. Doux. Affectueux et précautionneux. Une rareté chérie, dans le métier. Une exception singulière qu'elle avait peut-être imaginée, tant elle idéalisait _cet_ homme. Mais à six ans, Kid ne se posaient pas toutes ses questions. Il ne remarqua pas non plus la lueur folle traînant dans le regard de sa maman. Il n'y voyait qu'un amour indéfinissable et infini.

Les mensonges sonnaient si vrais, entre ses lèvres peinturlurées d'un rouge à lèvres qui, toujours d'après elle, était un cadeau de cet homme. Et ce rouge à lèvres était aussi chaud qu'un brasier ardent.

Sa maman, on le lui avait quand même arrachée. Elle n'avait pas le droit de racoler dans la rue, lui avait-on dit. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'écarter les cuisses en public. Même si c'était pour protéger les yeux innocents de son garçon, à l'intérieur de sa bicoque. Ça n'avait pas d'importance non plus qu'un ivrogne l'y avait forcé, l'obligeant à étaler sa honte aux yeux des passants indifférents, en pleine journée. Il l'avait besogné jusqu'à ce que du sang se mêle ses fluides. Du rouge, encore du rouge… Il y en avait partout.

Kid ne connaissait plus que cette couleur-là.

Et l'ivrogne était retourné au pub du coin picoler sa bière, nullement inquiété par la marine. _Salopard_.

On ne laissa pas le temps à Madame Eustass de faire ses adieux à son fils. On ne lui permis pas de le prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois. Les gardiens de la petite prison située au coeur de l'île ne l'autorisèrent pas non plus à le voir avant son exécution publique. Les salopes dans son genre, on ne leur concédait aucune faveur – sauf p'têtre une dernière p'tite baise, avant de partir dans l'autre monde.

L'échafaud était déjà prête à cueillir sa tête. Le bourreau déliait ses muscles, lançant des coups d'oeil ravis aux badauds s'amassant sur la place. Il aimait les spectateurs et eux ne crachaient jamais sur un peu d'animation. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un spectacle de mort. Encore mieux, rien n'est plus exutoire qu'un peu de sang sur le pavé.

La violence gratuite les excitait. Elle apaisait leurs pulsions. La marine en jouait elle jetait ses cartes sur le tapis, ne ratant aucune occasion pour montrer sa supériorité aux habitants. Ça marchait à tous les coups.

Et Madame Eustass avait fait jurer à Kid de ne pas y assister.

Kid avait menti. Il y assistait, dissimulé entre deux géants. Il rabattit une capuche sur sa tignasse rouge – trop voyante. En plus, si sa maman le surprenait… elle ne serait pas fière du tout. Mais pas du tout.

Droit comme un i, suivant ses conseils en étant fort, Kid ne quitta pas des yeux le corps décharné de sa mère. Pour la première fois, il remarqua sa laideur. Ses cheveux gras, les poches sous ses yeux dépouillés de vie, ses haillons crasseux, ses pieds nus et enflés… une image déplorable. Dégueulasse. Une piètre femme aux lèvres rougies par les coups. Mais Kid l'aimait, ô qu'il aimait sa maman plus que tout.

Coincé dans son poing, un tube de rouge à lèvres à peine entamé. Un dernier souvenir le cadeau qu'elle n'utilisait que lors de rares occasions. Un ultime rappel de qui était la femme qui l'avait élevé pendant six ans, qui lui donna autant d'amour qu'elle l'eut pu et qui le protégea des mains sales. Qui le protégeait encore en se laissant porter jusqu'à la potence.

Ses derniers mots furent pour lui. Ils la crurent tous folle à lier. Ce qu'elle était, au fond.

Il ne cilla pas, lorsqu'ils la pendirent. Il ne détourna pas les yeux non plus. Un dernier _je t'aime, fils_ , passa la barrière des lèvres de sa mère en même temps que son dernier souffle.

Kid soupira, calé entre deux poubelles planquée dans un cul de sac crasseux. Personne ne viendrait l'emmerder dans ce coin-là. En plus, avec un peu de chance, les poubelles contenaient quelques restes de bouffe à se mettre sous la dent – qu'elles grouillent de vers ne le dérangeaient pas du tout.

Il farfouilla dans celle de gauche, extirpant la moitié d'une pomme en décomposition. Il retira un ver qu'il goba, avant d'y croquer à pleine dents. Ça ferait l'affaire pour détendre son estomac endolori par les sucs gastriques.

Il grignotait paresseusement le trognon, laissant son regard d'adolescent dériver sur un spectacle de débauche, au bout de la rue. Des hommes imbibés d'alcool traversait le pavé alors que le soleil n'était pas encore au milieu du ciel. Des femmes lubriques les attiraient dans leurs filets. Des garçons – de son âge – se pourchassaient en riant, épées en bois entre les doigts.

Ils ne voulaient pas du rejeton d'une pute décédée dans leur bande.

Kid se pourlécha les doigts après avoir terminé sa pomme pourrie. Il s'adossa contre le mur de briques, se laissant porter par une condition qu'il connaissait que trop bien, maintenant : on ne l'appelait pas _l'orphelin_ pour rien.

Juste un autre, faisant gonfler le nombre exorbitant de rejetons sans famille du quartier. Certains l'étaient depuis leur naissance. Ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Alors Kid ne se plaindrait pas non plus.

Il deviendra fort – encore plus fort qu'il ne l'était déjà et gouvernera ce monde déglingué jusqu'à la moelle. Il leur apprendra, à tous ces enculés, ce que ça faisait, d'oser emmerder un Eustass. D'oser en tuer une. Ils souffriront des conséquences de leurs maux. Les poings serrés, l'adolescent scella sa détermination dans le sang qui coula de ses paumes meurtries par ses ongles acérés.

— Ta la gueule de quelqu'un qui porte le monde sur ses épaules.

Kid sursauta si brusquement qu'il glissa du carton sur lequel il s'était assis. Son cul rencontra le sol et il grogna. Mais n'osa pas se relever. En face de lui, un adolescent. Bras croisés, une tête de plus que lui et p'têtre deux ans de plus au compteur.

Il avait un casque sur le crâne, recouvrant la totalité de son visage et rendant sa voix étrangement métallique. Maigrelet, comme lui, il n'avait qu'une tunique grisâtre sur le dos qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. En coton, ou en laine, et elle s'effilait sur les bords. Il ne portait pas de chaussures, mais la plante de ses pieds était solide. Et… chose étonnante pour un garçon, autour de son casque, une cascade de cheveux blonds descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Contrairement au reste de son corps, ils étaient propres. Un tantinet luisants, mais propres. Kid haussa un sourcil curieux, ravala un sarcasme et s'apprêta à se redresser.

Mais de son angle, au sol, il remarqua une colonne d'hématomes violacés le long des cuisses de l'autre garçon. Des traces de doigts et de mains masculines, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Kid en avait vu assez pour les reconnaître au premier coup d'oeil.

— T'es qui ?, gronda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

— J'me disais juste que t'avais l'air de bien t'emmerder, tout seul.

Sa nonchalance feinte titillait les nerfs de Kid. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se redressant enfin et se dressant sur la pointe des pieds. Il tentait d'effacer leur différence de taille. Sans succès, cela dit. Alors, à la place, il le fusilla du regard, une moue boudeuse adorable placardé sur ses lèvres.

— J'm'ennuie pas alors dégage, sale gosse !

— T'es plus jeune que moi, p'tit, répondit l'autre en rigolant.

Même son rire irritait Kid. Trop jovial pour un garçon aux pieds nus. Aux pieds de pauvre.

— Ferme ta putain de gueule et casse-toi d'la.

— Je m'appelle Killer, et toi ?

Pris par surprise de ne pas le voir décamper sur le champ, Kid recula d'un pas. L'étonnement se peignit sur ses traits et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Bien vite, l'agacement revint à la charge.

Ses soucis s'effaçaient déjà de son crâne sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ses pensées toutes entières se fixaient sur l'intrus à la gueule invisible et aux boucles de princesse. Quoique, même les princesses n'en avaient pas de si jolies – mais Kid n'en avait jamais rencontré une seule pour avoir un élément de comparaison.

— Kid…, grogna-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence gênant. Eustass Kid.

— T'as même l'nom d'un gamin !

— Et toi, t'as l'nom d'un putain d'tueur ! L'quel est mieux, d'après toi, hein ?!

— L'mien. Au moins, j'fais peur rien qu'avec mon nom.

Et ils rigolèrent ensemble avant que l'écho de pas pressés résonnent jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Trois marines armés jusqu'aux dents déboulèrent à l'entrée de la ruelle. Killer ne les voyaient pas, mais il les entendait ses épaules se crispèrent. Ses poings se serrèrent. Kid le fixait, un sourcil arqué.

Des voix graves et agacées parvinrent jusqu'à eux.

Killer cherchait frénétiquement un échappatoire. Il sauta au-dessus de Kid sans même se retourner, se juchant sur une poubelle en luttant pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans les sacs éventrés afin d'escalader le muret. Les marines s'avancèrent.

— Arrête-toi, sale môme ! Il te veut vivant, mais il n'a pas précisé dans quel état, alors tu ferais mieux de te rendre immédiatement !

Killer lui offrit son majeur dressé comme seule réponse. Il s'accroupit sur le rebord du muret avant de sauter de l'autre côté souplement. Kid regarda alternativement Killer et les marines, perdu comme un poisson dans son bocal. Il ne tarda pas à choisir la fuite en cédant à la frayeur. _Il n'était pas encore assez fort pour péter la gueule à mains nues à des marines armés_. Mais dieu savait qu'il en crevait d'envie.

Dans leurs dos, ils entendirent les marines beugler des insultes et des promesses de mort. Des raclures comme eux ne méritaient pas de vieillir au-delà de vingt ans. Ils ne méritaient même pas d'être né.

Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés suffisamment de leurs poursuivants, Killer s'arrêta, les poumons en feu. Ils s'étaient planqués dans la cour d'une échoppe abandonnée. Personne ne viendrait fouiner dans les environs sans une bonne raison, d'après Kid. Surtout pas les marines, dont l'un d'eux avait, quelques années plus tôt, été tué par une poutre vieillotte tombée sur son crâne. C'était des poules-mouillées, des salopards, des gentils toutous au service des puissants, pas de la population.

Killer soupira derrière son masque, s'adossant à un mur en tentant d'apaiser les battements effrénés de son palpitant.

Kid n'en menait pas plus large. Il avait l'habitude de courir, mais pas aussi vite. Pas aussi longtemps. Et encore moins en étant poursuivi. Une question traversa son esprit et traversa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de détours ou d'atténuations. Les adolescents allaient toujours droit au but.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?

Un silence peu rassurant s'en suivit. Un long, très long silence ponctué par le regard perçant et curieux du rouquin.

— Ils vont aussi te pendre ?, continua-t-il prudemment.

Killer arqua un sourcil curieux dissimulé derrière son casque. Il ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui se dissimulait sous ce 'aussi'. Il tordit les bords de sa tunique pouilleuse, pensif. Il devrait choisir ses mots avec précaution. Pour ne pas l'effrayer. Pour ne pas voir son premier ami s'enfuir. Pour ne pas lui faire vendre la mèche, aussi les mioches étaient et sont toujours des petits salopards entre eux. Les adultes n'avaient pas de cœur, mais les enfants ne comprenait pas ce que ce mot signifiait. Killer s'en était rapidement rendu compte, là-haut…

— Je me suis échappé, répondit-il.

— De quoi ?

— De quelqu'un. Crois-moi, t'as pas envie de savoir de qui.

— Comment, alors ?

— Tu ne veux pas savoir ça non plus.

Kid se mordit la lèvre inférieure, détaillant l'adolescent en face de lui. Ne pas pouvoir discerner son regard sous son masque le dérangeait. Mais sa voix métallique avait le même écho que celui de sa maman : l'écho d'une âme en souffrance.

Alors Kid décida de ne plus poser de questions. Il sourit largement à l'autre garçon, laissant son instinct le guider.

— On peut toujours être des potes, si ça te dit.

Killer recula d'un pas, surpris. Voulait-il vraiment… ? D'un mec comme lui, le fugitif au visage dissimulé sous un masque trop grand pour lui ?

Il détailla Kid de la tête aux pieds. Encore moins bien sapé que lui, ses vêtements – des haillons – remontaient le long de ses membres à chaque courant d'air. Son pantalon, rouge garance – était-ce de la teinture, ou du sang ? - était déchiré. Son t-shirt pendait mollement sur son épaule droite.

— Et ça te dit de m'aider à devenir le Roi des Pirates ?

Le blond se laissa emporter par son hilarité. Elle lui brûlait la gorge. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, sous l'oeil boudeur de Kid, Killer attrapa sa main. Il la serra, échangeant une poignée de main qui scellerait leur destin jusqu'à Grande Line.

— Seulement si j'suis ton second, Kid.

Le lendemain, ils quittèrent discrètement l'île en se planquant dans la cale d'un navire marchant délabré. Personne ne les remarqua. Et, scié en deux par la faim, Kid avala un fruit grisâtre, aux étranges arabesques le long de sa peau.

Il était infâme.

Et il découvrit, en attirant tous les couverts en fer de la cuisine du navire, qu'il s'agissait d'un Fruit du Démon.

Kid et Killer s'emparèrent du navire et jetèrent les marins à la mer.

* * *

Ce ne fut que des années plus tard que Kid comprit de qui Killer s'était échappé. Parce qu'à côté du navire marchant qu'ils avaient volé, se trouvait un navire de la marine gigantesque. Un navire estampillé de l'emblème des Dragons Célestes. Et les Dragons Célestes aiment apposer leur masque sur le visage de leurs putes.


End file.
